Orphaned, but not Alone
by Maybe I'm a Kinkajou
Summary: Nuzlocke: This is the tale of George Rousseau, a boy beginning his first Pokemon adventure in Sinnoh. The only wrench is...he refuses to catch any wild Pokemon. A story told through letters, features a crazy grandmother, a mischievous Pikachu, and more misadventures than a King's Quest game.
1. Absconded for a Good Cause

(A/N Well this is a twist. I've actually been Nuzlocking the Pokemon games rather than writing fanfiction, and I've been documenting the runs via fanfiction. I figured it was time to upload one of my runs and see what fucking happens. The game is Pearl, and my ruleset is as follows:

*Fainting is death.  
*Only one Pokemon per route.  
*I'm only allowed to purchase 10 items from any given town, excluding the E4.

*No Pokemon that are caught can be used. They are to be used for trades alone. I'm only allowed to use the eggs and baby Pokemon given to me.  
*Gift Pokemon in game are fine to use, but traded Pokemon take priority.

I'm actually about 9 chapters into the fanfic, so I'm gonna be reposting what I've written thus far. It should be noted that the story is told through a series of letters. If you don't like letters, then go phusks yourshelf. :3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.)

.

.

March 15, 20—

Dear Mrs. Rousseau,

This notice will certify that a judgment has been entered against you. The above named entity/individual respectfully requests that you immediately make payment on the amount of 4250.00. Please be aware that a judgment is a serious matter. Several methods of collecting a judgment are available to me. These options may include wage garnishment, bank levies, real property liens, till taps, or forwarding it to our lawyer or collection agency. Once paid, we will notify the courts that our judgment against you has been satisfied.

The is the last warning prior to taking further action on the judgment against you. Failure to respond to this notice will require us to utilize one of the aforementioned enforcement options against you. No further notice will be given prior to further enforcement actions on this judgment.

Respectfully,  
Mr. D—

.

.

March 16, 20—

Dr. Gautier Rowan,

I am truly thankful that you have decided to examine the newest arrival at Clements Orphanage per gratis. I am sending my son George to your clinic with the Chimchar in question; it was left in the box with a modest donation and appears to be healthy, but before I let it interact with the other Pokemon, I want to be sure of its health. It seems to be young, so I cannot sex it for certain, but I think it might be a male.

Again, thank you for your kindness and generosity towards the Pokemon at the orphanage.

Sincerely,  
Babette Rousseau

.

.

March 20, 20—

Dear Granny,

I made it to Sandgem just fine, the walk was pretty good and the weather was fine the whole way—no, I didn't sunburn, I just freckled. Dr. Rowan said he would be sending you a full report, I just figured that since I'm already writing, I oughta tell you that the Chimchar is fine, and it is a male. I went ahead and named him since you said I could name the next orphan. It's Vance. Not really fancy, but he likes it. You should really see him running about and swatting at things, Granny. No, he doesn't throw poop, we don't have to break him of that habit.

Dr. Rowan says that he suspects that Vance was bred for battling because he's so swatty. I have to admit, that got me thinking about something, Granny. I know about the bills and how the orphanage is doing, and I know we don't really have any more donors. I asked Rowan what the requirements were for trainers, and did you know that once you turn thirteen that you don't need a parent's permission to register for the League Challenge?

Granny, I know you're mad. I know what you're thinking and I know you're mad. Stop scratching at the arm on the chair, you've worn it barethreads. I'm fourteen, Granny, and I signed up for the League Challenge for us. I'm gonna send most of my money to you that I don't need to spend and I'll be the best that I can. I get money for battling trainers, so you're gonna see a lot of money soon. It will be great!

Pet Patches for me, even though that Purugly hates me. I'll write to you when I reach Jublife City. Wish me luck!

Your son,

George Rousseau


	2. The Journey Begins

(A/N And the next chapter is here and clear, my dear.)

March 21, 20—

George,

I am not angry with you, my child. I am LIVID! You know my thoughts on trainers and their blood sports that orphan so many fine Pokemon that we rehabilitate and care for, and now you are one of them! I would rather you be a prostitute than a trainer! I am so furious that you would join them in their savagery! So furious, outraged, disappointed, and furious!

How can you run off and leave your poor Granny to worry? Did you not consider my nerves? I have cared for you, the Pokemon, and the orphanage to the detriment of my health, and then you run off like a fool! A fool you are, George Rousseau! And you did not even think to leave a forwarding address? Do you know how long it took me to search for your trainer address? Are you trying to push me into the grave, my child?! I worry for you all day and all night when you are here, now my blood pressure will never fall again. My nerves, George!

Tell me, George, what does kidnapping helpless wild Pokemon accomplish for the orphanage? You cannot subject that poor Chimchar to such stress and torment. He was given to us to care for, not to abuse in this heathenry. You are my son, George—my son! Come home, my poor deluded boy. We will be fine without your blood money.

Ever truly distraught until you return,  
Granny

PS: I received the electronic donation while I was writing this letter. It is…adequate. I will let you continue to Oreburgh, after which you MUST come home. I'm not deleting the content of this letter because I am still very displeased at your conduct and your actions warrant a stern reprimand.

Granny

.

.

March 22, 20—

Dear Granny,

I have to say that I'm surprised you found my forwarding address so quickly. I was so excited that I forgot to put it in my last letter, but I assumed you would find it within 24 hours. It really surprised me when I got a letter from you 18 hours later. Isn't this electronic mail system amazing? I received the letter once I got to Jubilife City—which is a COOL place. Lemme tell you about what's happened so far.

I met Dr. Rowan's assistant before I left Sandgem. Her name is Dawn and she's about my age. She took me around and showed me the Pokemon Center, the Pokemon Store, and even showed me how to catch a Pokemon! I do know how you feel about catching wild Pokemon, Granny, so I made up my mind: I'm not going to catch any Pokemon. Me and Vance will make a great team by ourselves, like that show on TV with that kid and his Pikachu. And Vance is so happy, he loves traveling with me. His new thing is scampering up trees and throwing branches at me to get me to chase him. He's such as awesome Chimchar. When I told Dawn that I wasn't going to catch any Pokemon, she looked shocked, but I told her why and she said she understood that, but she was worried about the first gym since the leader specializes in rock Pokemon. Granny, me and my Chimchar are going to beat that guy and send you so much money!

Before I left, Dr. Rowan gave me some supplies—no, we don't have to pay him back, Granny, he told me it was free because I taking such good care of that Chimchar. Vance knows how to shake hands by the way, and he shook Dr. Rowan's hand before we left. Isn't he a smart Chimchar? We're the best of buds now. Oh and Dr. Rowan gave me a tent. Why would I need a tent? That's so weird.

So I set off for Jubilife, which isn't very far away, but the route is crawling with novice trainers like me! I gotta tell you about my first battle, Granny. I won! This kid was younger than me and really full of himself because he had two Pokemon instead of just one, and he was laughing at Vance because he was swatting at everything. He challenged me to a battle, and Vance seemed to get really serious, like he was meant for this. I think I'm meant for it too, Granny, because it was really exciting.

Okay, so he sent out a Starly first that just growled at Vance, and I looked at the Pokedex that Dr. Rowan gave me (that was part of the supplies we don't need to pay him for that either), and it said that my Chimchar could use Scratch, Leer, and Ember. When I saw FIRE, I couldn't resist and I told him to use fire. Vance shot fire from his palms! That is so amazing it's like those super hero cartoons and I wanted him to shout KAMEHAMEHA because that would have been amazing. I know, that was a run on sentence and I'm sorry, Granny. Anyway, the Starly was scared and wouldn't battle anymore, so he sent out a Bidoof. Well, Vance just slapped it aside, and it rolled on its back and couldn't get up. It was so funny!

The best part? I got money for that! That was AWESOME! Everything is so great! There were a few more trainers before I got to Jubilife City, but they weren't really anything.

So I got to Jubilife City, and I was grabbed by some guy who wanted me to participate in a quiz for a prize, so I did. The questions were really easy, and all I got was the lame watch called a Poketch. I just imagined you yelling at him about frivolous watches while there are poor children starving in Orre. It's a neat little gizmo, though.

I went to trainer school after I slept, and I learned…okay, absolutely nothing, but I got a free TM for participating in the course, so I guess that's good. There's really nothing else to say about what's happened so far, I'm just relaxing a bit before I head off to Oreburgh.

Wish me luck, Granny. I don't want you to worry about money again.

Your son,  
George Rousseau


	3. The Road to Oreburgh

(Note: Unless it's something totally egregious, most grammatical/dialogue quirks are intentional. If it looks utterly wrong, tell me-I know I miss things while proofreading.)

March 22, 20—

Dear George,

I hope you're doing well on your journey so far! I know you're going to like the League Challenge. I'm personally participating because it's a fantastic opportunity to study Pokemon and their abilities in the field, something that I'm not able to do at Dr. Rowan's clinic. I'm not going to go as far as you, being Rowan's intern and all, so I'll be rooting for you.

Okay, I'm writing you to talk you out of using your Chimchar against Roark. I know you're against catching Pokemon and I understand that, but I don't want you to lose your Chimchar to him. He's very powerful and his rock Pokemon resist fire attacks. Please, I know you have confidence in Vance, but he's too weak to take on Roark. I'll even let you borrow my Turtwig if you would like.

I was so glad to meet you, and I hope we can get together sometime in between work and training. Let me know what you decide.

Sincerely,  
Dawn Laurent  
.

.  
March 23, 20—

My dear son George,

Your well-being in your last letter certainly pleases me, but I must voice my concern at you freely gallivanting across Sinnoh with a girl of questionable everything. First I hear of you becoming a trainer, and then you travel around with your own personal harem? I thought I raised you with much better values than that, my dear George. I hope trainer school also taught you etiquette and conduct, as you did not seem to listen to your pained Granny on any occasion.

Your contributions to Clements Orphanage are quite helpful, I must say, but George, how are you keeping up with food and supplies for yourself and your Pokemon? I hope you're not eating grass—we know wild Pokemon live in it, and you know what wild Pokemon do in the tall grass, and it is not  
"leap Toad" like you called it when you were younger. If you do eat grass, be sure to boil it to a mush for your digestion. I don't want my son catching cholera or dysentery!

Do write back often! Once a day is hardly enough to check my nerves—oh my nerves, George! They have not calmed since your departure, and I worry so much and so often.

Remember, you can only progress to Oreburgh, but no farther! Do not test me on this.

With much love and all the worry in the world,  
Granny Rousseau.  
.

.  
March 23, 20—

Dear Granny,

I finally figured out how to send you stuff on my Pokedex! I'm not to Oreburgh yet—don't fret, nothing is wrong at all! I'm just taking my time training Vance before I go to the gym. It's really nice outside this time of year and Vance loves to gambol about and swat at Starlies and Wurmples and climb trees. I taught him a new trick! I found a basketball floating in the pond to the east of Jubilife, so I fished it out and taught him how to play catch. He's really good for a Chimchar! He even throws it back to me! So awesome. He looks kind of lonely though. I would catch him a friend, but then I remember you yelling at me about wild Pokemon and taming them, so I don't. Me and him will be great together.

I'm managing my money quite well, Granny. I'm sending most of it to you and keeping some for myself while I'm on this journey. I've heard that you get a ton of Pokebucks from defeating Roark, so I'm not going to let you down and I'm going to kick his butt. Vance is great.

Don't worry about me, Granny, I'm fine and I'm eating well. People actually give trainers a lot of free stuff, so I'm kinda like a celebrity or something. And no, I don't need to pay them back for any of it.

I love you! Give all the orphans a scratch behind the ears for me—that might take you a few hours, haha!

Your son,  
George Rousseau.  
.

.

March 23, 20—

Hi Dawn!

I'm doing amazing on my journey! The orphanage had me doing a lot of outside work, so it was either love the outdoors or be miserable. You see which I choose, eh? The work you're doing is pretty cool, I gotta admit. I'm just battling for money, while you're studying and learning stuff. I would like to become a veterinarian so I can take care of orphaned Pokemon, but doing research would be nifty.

Vance is doing just fine—he evolved! I had come across a trainer who wanted to practice for Roark, and she sent out a Bidoof and a Starly at the same time. I think she was cheating, but oh well, you should have SEEN how Vance moved. The Bidoof came at him with a charge and Vance just used his fire to deflect the little thing, and the Starly came diving at him and he PUNCHED the bird out of the air! I swear to Arceus, it was the most amazing damn thing you will ever see! …you don't mind me swearing, do you?

Anyway, Vance suddenly starting glowing, and it was like…WHOA! He evolved! He looks so boss now and loves punching things even more. I think Roark better be scared, we're the dynamic duo on a mission! It's gonna be great.

I'm not gonna let him get hurt—I'll forfeit the match before that happens. If you're in Oreburgh, let me know! I already sent off a request, and there's only a three day waiting period.

See you around!  
George Rousseau.


	4. McAwesome Trainer

March 24, 20—

Dear George,

I was actually going to study some of the Pokemon working in the mines of Oreburgh for a few days! I'll be happy to come watch your battle. Will Mrs. Rousseau be there? I would love to meet her and talk about the work that she does with Pokemon. I admire her dedication to the orphaned Pokemon of trainers and breeders, and I would love to talk with her about them. I haven't caught too many Pokemon, myself—I get so caught up in field work that I don't always remember to catch one, and I always regret it later. Maybe that's something I can talk with her about? I don't know how often you adopt out Pokemon, or if…Clements, right? If Clements Orphanage is more of a sanctuary than an adoption center.

I'm looking forward to your battle! See you then,  
Dawn Laurent

.

.  
March 24, 20—

My wayward son George,

Oh, my nerves, how they palpitated and groaned when I heard you were actually going to take on the gym leader! I can't believe you're going to attempt this madness, George! For the sake of Vance, do not participate in that blood sport! There is a risk of death! I do not want the blood of innocents on your hands, my dear son. You are too young! Please, come home. I worry about you day in and day out.

George, I once pursued what I thought to be the carefree life of Pokemon training, only to have my precious Buizel slaughtered before my eyes during a battle with an irresponsible gym leader. They say these things happen for a reason, but this is something I will not encourage in you, George! The cruelty in these battles is shocking; I do not want your mind broken by these images!

Please come home! My nerves, George! Please, my dear baby!

Ever your worrying mother,  
Granny Rousseau.  
.

.  
March 25, 20—

George Rousseau,

This is your confirmation notice that you have scheduled a battle with Gym Leader Roark Babineaux for March 26, 20—. You have twelve hours from this letter to cancel your battle, at the end of which you will be fined 500.00 for any late cancellations.

~Oreburgh Gym

March 26, 20—

Dear George,

I'm sorry I couldn't be at your battle, I caught a nasty virus down the mines that…well, it wasn't pleasant to be around me, how about we leave it at that. BUT I watched it on Pokemon Trainer Network—apparently it was a big deal that you only went in with a Monferno. George, you're famous now! I'm so proud of you, you were amazing with that Monferno, the way Vance moved was a work of art, I'm so sad that I wasn't able to be there.

Are you going to continue the League Challenge? You're a natural! Let me know if you do, I want to be there for at least one of your battles!

Take care,  
Dawn Laurent.  
.

.  
March 27, 20—

Dear Granny,

I know you've probably seen it all over the news by now, so you know that I did it. I DID IT, Granny! No, let me rephrase—WE did it! Me and Vance! It was amazing and awesome and killer! I don't know if you watched it on the news or not since you hate watching battles, so let me tell you how it went.

So, the gym looks kinda like a mine, with rock walls and some glittery fake gems scattered around the place, it's really nifty I gotta say. I walked in by myself, I would've had Vance by my side so we could strike an awesome pose when I challenged Roark, but the League rules don't allow it. So I walked in, and I did the POINT, Granny, like that one lawyer on TV, and I said, "ROARK, I CHALLENGE YOU TO A BATTLE." And then he looked at me weird, I think he thought I was overeager or something and just said, "Okay, kid, I, Roark Babineaux, accept your challenge. Let's rock!"

The arena lit up dramatically, and I could hear people cheering—I think there were about fifty people watching me, like the stands weren't full and all, Granny. But that's okay, I still felt like a superstar.

The first Pokemon Roark sent out was a Geodude, and I let Vance out of his Pokeball. The battle was SO on, and Vance was crouched low as he sized up the Geodude. It didn't take me long to decide what move to use. I yelled out, "Vance, Rock Smash!"

Vance grabbed the Geodude by the arms. The Geodude tried to float up and away, but Vance used the momentum to smash the Geodude into the floor. Boom. KO. I have to admit, my jaw dropped; my little baby Chimchar was now a BEAST to behold!

Roark sent out Onix next. It was…HUGE. Like a Gyarados made out of boulders. I mean, I've seen them in books, Granny, but nothing prepares you for the size of it. Vance wasn't scared, though; if anything, he was PUMPED for the next round.

"Okay, Vance, use Rock Smash again!" I yelled, pointing at the Onix. Vance took a running jump at it as Roark bellowed "Rock Throw, Onix! Don't let him get on you!"

My Monferno was smacked in the chest by a large rock. Granny, my stomach fell when he was hurt. Vance had fought a lot of things, but he was rarely hurt like that. I saw blood come down from his chest, and it hurt me too. But I had an idea from what Roark said: "Don't let him get on you." Huh. So I did that, Granny. I yelled at Vance, "Climb him and use Rock Smash!"

The Onix threw another rock at Vance, but my Monferno climbed up its back like all the trees before and brought both of his fists into the Onix's head. It roared and fell to the ground as Vance jumped off it—I was so proud! I know I keep saying that, Granny, but I am.

Anyway, last Pokemon of Roark's. The crowd was cheering for me now, and I was just pounding all over from the thrill. The Pokemon was a Cranidos, one of those fossils that they learned to revive. I've seen bones in the Museum, so I knew the basic shape, but the little thing still looked like it was all rock and no head.

"Cranidos, Headbutt!"

"Vance, Mach Punch!"

That's how it went. Vance swung back with his fist as the Cranidos charged and BAM. STRAIGHT IN THE FOREHEAD! The Cranidos skidded back in a stupor, and I won. I WON! Confetti came down on me and Roark came down and shook my hand and gave me a badge. It was so surreal…I won. It's still weird to say.

Anyway, all these reporters came down afterwards and were interviewing me and stuff. I told them all about Clements, Granny, so I hope we get a lot of publicity and donations from this. It's going to be a blast. I'm still on a victory high from it!

I'll talk to you soon, Granny! Miss you!  
George "McAwesome Trainer" Rousseau

.

.  
March 27, 20—

My dear son George,

I watched your battle on the television. I do not support the League, nor the trainers, nor the battling, nor the breeders. But what you did, George, was truly inspiring. My son, a celebrity. The reporters have been banging down my door all day—I had to get the lady next door to serve as my secretary for a bit. And the donations, my boy! They have spiked! Spiked, I say! I am so proud of you, my son.

George, I was a trainer once. I know the thrills you seek in life, and the friends you want to make. However, I do not support the catching of wild Pokemon when there are so many homeless Pokemon in this world. I am sending you a special package through the PC system, it should be available for pickup shortly.

My boy…continue as long as you can! I'll be expecting your monetary transfers with each day.

Your loving mother,  
Granny Rousseau.  
.

.

March 28, 20—

Hi Dawn!

I hope you're feeling better. I received Granny's package and letter, and I had to tell you about it. I know she said that she supports me and all, but I think she's trying to get her revenge on me for leaving without telling her.

The package had a box of her homemade cookies, which I ADORE and I would have shared some with you if I didn't already eat them all—there were only a dozen, I'm sorry. And there were two Pokemon. This is where I think she hates me.

One of the Pokeballs had a Ralts that I'd never seen before, but she's a female. Kinda sickly, though, I need to be careful with her. She peeps and mewls a lot, and the name on her Pokeball is Linden. Vance has been taking care of her, he won't let Linden out of his sight. The other Pokeball was a Pikachu from the orphanage. Named Audrey.

Audrey never liked me—in fact, she HATES me. Whenever I tried to pet her, she shocked me! And bites. This hasn't changed, even though she's now licensed with my trainer code. She won't listen to me! We were training on wild Pokemon, and I told her to use Quick Attack against a Budew. What did she do? We were by a small pond, and Audrey used Surf! How does a Pikachu know Surf?! It just knocked me and the Budew over and got me all wet. The rest of the time she ignores me, bites my fingers when I feed her, and poops in my shoes. I hate that Pikachu. So. Much. Granny seems to have had the last word in this…oh boy.

I'm heading off to Floaroma Town for rest and relaxation on the way to Eterna City. Wish me luck!

Sincerely,  
George Rousseau

.

.

(Like I said previously, this is an egglocke, meaning I can only use Pokemon I got in trade as eggs/babies/some NFE. The Ralts came out of an egg-the surfing Pikachu was already hatched and named.)


	5. Floraroma Foolishness

March 28, 20—

Dear Mrs. Rousseau,

I'm writing to you to inform you of the damage your son's Pikachu has wrought upon my garden. Yesterday, it appears your son lost control of the Pokemon and it wrecked utter havoc throughout my flowerbeds. The damage totals 250.00 in flowers and shrubbery. To avoid a larger suit, I am giving you two options: either reimburse the total outright, or a work-replacement program can be arranged with your son.

Respectfully,  
Florent Desjardin

.

.  
March 28, 20—

Dear Mr. Desjardin,

My sincerest apologies for the conduct of my son and the conduct of his Pikachu—both are still quite childish, although I had hoped my son would know how to handle a Pokemon of such power. I have raised George with a healthy work ethic, and in this vein I would have him work off the debt he has accumulated through his irresponsible handling of his Pikachu. You are more than welcome to employ him in the task of replanting, landscaping, and caring for your garden as long as you see fit—though if it takes longer than two weeks, I would like to be informed of this so that I may pay the balance of his debt.

Again, my sincerest and deepest apologies for the behavior of them both, and I hope he will not trouble you further.

Sincerely,  
Babette Rousseau.

.

.  
March 29, 20—

Dear Granny,

I made sure to wire you extra Pokebucks to cover the cost of the garden…why am I working in this guy's garden? I've been working for eight hours. I'm tired. I'm sore. I have spread so much Tauros manure mix—the finest that money can import, I've been told—that I think I'm going to smell like Pokemon poop forever. Why are you torturing me like this?

George  
.

.  
March 29, 20—

My son,

Only mafia bosses and crooked politicians pay their problems away, and our family is neither. You will work off your mistake the honest way. I am disappointed that you cannot control your Pikachu. If you cannot maintain control over your Pokemon, I demand you return home.

Yours in disappointment,  
Granny Rousseau  
.

.  
April 1, 20—

Dear George,

Hey there, stomper-of-Roark! I haven't heard from you in awhile, I just wanted to see if you were continuing your journey or if you had gone back to the orphanage. My days have been ho-hum, I've been typing up reports for Dr. Rowan as part of my internship, the boring schoolwork stuff that I'm not really fond of. Oh well.

How are Audrey and Linden doing? I hope they're okay! You said the Ralts was a little sickly. If you need, bring it by the clinic and Dr. Rowan can check it out.

Write me when you can!

Sincerely,  
Dawn Laurent.  
.

.  
April 2, 20—

Hi Dawn,

I was kidnapped. …okay, not literally kidnapped, but it felt like it. It's been an interesting part of my journey, I'll give you that, and I have learned more than I thought I would from this experience. Let me take you back a few days to where the madness began.

I told you before in my last letter that I had received two new Pokemon: Linden the Ralts and Audrey the Pikachu. Audrey hates me, and I have never figured out why. Well, my Granny had the last word with her, because she has been nothing but trouble. It got worse about six days ago when I was trying to teach Linden how to fight. Linden is adorable—she has big brown eyes that peek out from under her green mop like a shy schoolgirl, and her voice is a timid "meep" whenever she talks. She's still really tiny and has a persistent cough, but I've been giving her berries and it has been getting better. Anyway, we were training against a Budew. Linden was trying to use her mental energy to confuse it, with Vance standing by at the ready to rescue her if she needed. I had let Audrey out of her ball for some play time, and last I saw of her, she was snoozing under a tree, looking fairly angelic. That should have been my first clue that things were going to go wrong.

After about an hour, I called it quits with training for now. Linden was tired, and it was about lunchtime. I went to recall Audrey to her Pokeball, but…she wasn't there. She was gone, literally gone. I panicked for a brief second, until I heard the screaming coming from Floaroma. My stomach dropped as I ran back to town, Vance at my side. That's when I met Mr. Desjardin.

Mr. Desjardin is a funny little man—he's balding with a huge waxed mustache, and he normally wears pink suspenders no matter what shirt or pants he's wearing. He smells like cologne. A lot of cologne. Anyway, his house is the first one in Floaroma, and it is surrounded by the most beautiful flower garden you've seen. Daffodils, roses, tulips, hyacinths, crocus, and other flowers that I can't name just cover the place. He has some sort of bushes that give off tasty looking berries, I think they're mulberries or something. That's how his garden used to look, then Hurricane Audrey rampaged through.

When I got there, Mr. Desjardin looked on the verge of tears because of the devastation that Audrey caused. The flowers were uprooted, the bulbs chewed on. The berries were gone. There was dirt and potting soil everywhere, like a bomb went off and caused a flower Holocaust. And there was Audrey, fat and happy with her ill-gotten gains. All she could do was lazily burp and mumble "Pikaaaa…"

I am so glad I didn't have a blunt object because I would have murdered that Pikachu. As it is, Mr. Desjardin sat me down for a long talk about responsibility and foolishness and then he did something horrible: He messaged Granny. And that is where my indentured servitude began. I was given to him as a slave to rebuild his garden, against my will.

I learned that one of the first things you do is spread tons and tons of Tauros poop everywhere because this somehow helps the flowers grow. I think they grow quickly to escape the crushing shame that comes with being buried under poop. It was awful, I don't think I'll ever get the stink out of my hands, Dawn. Worse, Mr. Desjardin told me he imported the poop from Kanto because of its stinkiness. Have you ever heard of such a thing?!

The only good thing was that Mr. Desjardin fed me, and oh my gosh, that man can COOK. He made a delicious one-pot vegetable soup with tomatoes and squashes and eggplant and it was AWESOME. I lived on that pretty much the whole time I was there and I never got tired of it. So tasty. I think Mr. Desjardin took pity on me or something, because I told him about the orphanage and how I was trying not to buy items, and he taught me how to plant berries as I was planting his garden.

I think it took about five days for everything to be redone and replanted, but I did it. Mr. Desjardin snapped his pink suspenders and said, "I think you're a natural, my boy," and gave me a berry planting kit and a watering can shaped like a Psyduck. I think I'll put these to use, they'll come in handy pretty soon I bet.

I told Mr. Desjardin that I only used Pokemon that were abandoned or unwanted or otherwise orphaned. I think he must have took that to heart, because in the package was a little Pokeball with a note that said, "to refill your watering can on your journey." The trainer information on the ball was empty, so I input my number, and it clicked to my name. I was really excited, and I was kinda shaky as I pressed the button on the ball. It appeared with a croaky "Wag!"

Dawn, I got a Poliwag! I hadn't seen one outside of guidebooks for Kanto before, so finally owning one is gonna be great! I know they're not native to Sinnoh, but that's fine, it'll surprise a bunch of people that I fight.

That's really all that's happened so far. Wish me luck, Dawn! I'm off on my adventure again!

Your friend,  
George Rousseau

P.S: The Poliwag's name is bay.

P. P. S: I'm scared to let Audrey out of her Pokeball. What should I do?

(Bay came as an egg! Adamant nature too.)


End file.
